renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayleigh
Information Born on September 2nd, 2008 It's Hayleigh's birthday on December 20th. RP birth, December 20th 1433 in a small hamlet near the town of Port Láirge. 'Last Kown Address;' Country : Ireland County : An Mumhain Town : Port Láirge Level : 3 state way Hayleigh '''has one Pig and one Corn field. '''Hayleigh '''is a Carpenter Love Life; Hayleigh got engaged to Zed Maraigh on November 25th 1457. Responsibilities '''Mayor; One time elected mayor of Port Láirge. Council; (28th Mar 1458) number 04 - on the list for New Day Dawning (NDD) Family Hayleigh had one brother, Seamus, who she presumes dead after he went back to look for her parents when her home was attacked. Her parents also died in this incedent. She has no uncles or aunts and she never knew her grandparents on her father's side. Her mothers parents passed away when she was too young to really form memories of them. Mac Giolla Bháin Scottish: Anglicized form of Gaelic Mac Gille Bheathain ‘son of the servant of (Saint) Beathan’, a personal name representing a diminutive of beatha ‘life’. Irish: Anglicized form of Gaelic Mac Giolla Bháin ‘son of the white-haired (i.e. ‘ash blond’) lad’. In Ulster this surname can be the Scottish name as in above. Through her father Hayleigh is a descendant of the clan Mac Giolla Bháin (aka Mac Bháin for short), as far she she knows she is the last one still living in Ireland today. After reading a letter from her grandfarther (on her father's side) she learnt that many of the Mac Bháin's had moved back to their home in Scotland leaving only her father's line in Ireland. Her father never spoke much of the clan as he'd given up the life when he married Hayleigh's mother, although the clan always viewed him as one of there own, and as such they viewed Hayleigh as one too. Ó Néill Ó Néill/ONeil/O'Niall/O'Neal The clan Mac Bháin has sworn an oath of fealty to the clan Ó Néill. Role Play Description 'And so it shall be written by mine own hand, a life unfolds as the world revolves bringing new challenges and fresh wounds to this door...' Chapter One - The pain of beginning... I spent my childhood on the family farm. It was nothing special, just a few fields with cows grazing in them, but it was ours. My father had poured his life into the farm, using the little it provided to give us what he could. I knew nothing of the world which lay outside the farm and nearby hamlet I called home. Tension had been growing between the people from the hamlet and the pirates who would extort all they could from us. My father was paying them two hundredweights to leave us be. I would never forget my father’s face, the night they decided it was not enough, as he woke me and my brother, who was only twelve, in the night and begged us to run. My mother thrust a small bag with little more than a meals worth of bread into my hands and asked that I look after my little brother. I couldn’t understand why they wanted us to run, but I did, holding my brothers hand with all my might. That night we slept in the woods. The rain soaked us to the bone. When we woke, the air was full of smoke. I begged him not to, but Seamus went to see if father and mother were alright. I waited till I had little more than a few crumbs before I returned to the house. I was greeted by a ruin; the wood smouldered as the rain dampened the fire down. I don’t recall how long I knelt there weeping for my family. I managed to live in the ruin, patching it with the little wood I could cut. I set traps for food, like my father had taught me. I was able to collect enough usable wood to build a small handcart, which I piled high with all I had; a few planks, some tools and my dreams. As I pulled away to start my new life, I almost stepped on the small figurine my brother had made me for my birthday. I smiled as I placed it carefully in my sack. I head to the port my father had mentioned to me, Port Láirge... Chapter Two - History & Heartbreak... I had built a small house on the outskirts of the town, earned my right to grow crops and made many friends; some meaning more to me than others, one in particular. I could say that I had fallen for him, though he was a pirate he was not a bad man., like my mother had always said ‘the profession is not the man’. We had whiled away many a night sat in the corner of the local tavern. Though my life were not to be settled yet. I was woken in the night by a messenger; he carried a letter for me from my grandfather. He said that he was under instruction to deliver it in the event of his death. I cried myself to sleep at the thought of another of my family falling to time. I read the letter as I walked though my fields: ‘my dearest granddaughter, I know we’ve never met but... ...all the love in my heart, Seamus Mac Giolla Bháin’ It was a brief letter that gave me hope of finding family, I was from a clan, father had told me once that he used to be a clansman. He gave it up when I was born; my mother was not approved by the clan so he had no choice. I set off that night to find all I could about the Mac Giolla Bháins, I rode to where grandfather had told me the ancestral home was. What greeted me were ruins, the locals told me the clan had long ago moved to foreign shores. Some remembered my grandfather; they told me how he had stayed whilst the other all left. When I returned home to Port Láirge, two months after leaving so quickly. I stopped at a tavern before going on home to my house, hoping that he might be there. A friend told me how many of the people I knew had moved away to the new towns, the list was painful to hear. I rode to my house to find a note under the door. It was from him. He had gone out to sea on a ship and wasn't sure if he was ever coming back. My life had been shattered again, he was gone... Chapter Three - Family Ties and Tieing the knot... Skills Master's in Latin: 10% Master's in ancient Greek: 0% Master's in modern languages: 20% Basics of History : 20 % Study of government institutions : 20 % Principles of Law : 0 % Communication techniques : 0 % Tax collection mechanisms : 0 % Trading : 0 % Places Visited Ireland; An Mumhain; An Caiseal Corcaigh Imleach Inis Lios Mor Luimneach Port Láirge Ros Ó gCairbre Cúige Chonnacht; An Gort Baile Locha Riach Laighean; Cill Chainnigh Timeline 1433 Dec - Born to two loving parents 1454 Dec - Celebrates her 21st Birthday 1456 Aug - Home attacked, Parents and Brother are killed 1456 Sep - Finds her way to Port Láirge (born in game - lvl 0) 1456 Sep - Granted the right to vote by the county (lvl 1) 1456 Nov - (rl absence) 1457 Jan - (returns) 1457 Jan - Granted the right to a proffesion by the county (lvl 2) 1457 Feb - (rl absence) 1457 Nov - (returns) 1457 Nov - Gets engaged to Zed Maraigh 1457 Dec - Elected Mayor of Port Láirge 1458 Mar - Granted the right to study by the county (lvl 3) 1458 Apr - (rl absence) 1458 May - (returns)